Luxúria
by Gabione
Summary: “No fim do jogo, o rei e o peão voltam para a mesma caixa.” Essa fic é um missing moment da fic "À Flor da Pele" - /s/3905832/1/Flor da Pele. Divirtam-se! xD


**N/A: **Essa fic é um momento que acontece no período de "À Flor da Pele" - www. fanfiction. net/s/3905832/1/FlordaPele, por tanto, leiam a outra primeiro! XD

* * *

_**Luxúria**_

_**"No fim do jogo, o rei e o peão voltam para a mesma caixa." (Provérbio italiano).**_

"Mas o quê...?"  
Bellatrix estava furiosa, quem ele pensava que era para puxá-la pelo braço daquela maneira?  
Lucius estava descontrolado, era a terceira vez naquela noite que ela o desautorizava em sua própria casa e ele não deixaria barato. O Lorde não estava lá agora.  
Carregava-a com brutalidade para uma de suas masmorras, sem se importar com os resmungos da mulher. Se Bellatrix estava enfurecida ele estava mais.  
Tinham sofrido nas mãos do Lorde, Voldemort ficou possesso com a fuga de Potter e seus amigos. E todos eles sofreram as conseqüências.  
Estavam machucados.

Narcissa cuidava de Draco, o que mais sofreu nas mãos do mestre. O meio mais fácil de ferir todos os Malfoy era acabar com a cria.

Ao chegarem à masmorra escura, fria e fétida, ele a jogou com tudo contra parede. Apenas a luz do corredor iluminava o lugar.  
O impacto das costas de Bellatrix contra as pedras da parede ecoou. Antes que tivesse tempo de dizer algo, Lucius apertou seu rosto com força, obrigando-a a encará-lo.

"Desgraçada! Pensa que vou deixar barato?", cuspiu as palavras. "Não vai mais me desautorizar na minha casa, está me ouvindo? NÃO VAI!".

Bellatrix não quebrou o contato visual, encarava o homem à sua frente com arrogância e soberba, o que o enfurecia mais. Sabia como aquilo acabaria, seria como antes. Ela o tirava do sério, ele perderia o controle e os dois saciariam o desejo contido de ficarem juntos novamente, como não acontecia desde o nascimento de Draco. Lucius ofegou e apertou com mais força o rosto da mulher.  
Ela, então, relaxou as feições e sorriu.  
"E o que pretende fazer comigo, _Lucky_? Qual será o meu castigo?"  
Sua voz saiu suave e zombeteira, deixando o homem mais irado.  
"Ora sua..."  
Sem pensar, prensou seu corpo contra o dela. Seus olhos estavam escuros... i_azul/i _com rajadas pretas tão intensas que lembravam os olhos de um animal.  
Queria socá-la, esquecer-se da maldita educação que recebera, na qual homens não batem em mulheres, e espancá-la até que ela morresse ou ele cansasse... queria muitas coisas, todas insanas e _erradas_...

"Acabe logo com isso, Lucius, você também quer!", ordenou Bellatrix e sua voz, agora, saíra impaciente.  
Odiava seu tom superior, odiava desejá-la e odiava o fato dela estar certa, ele a queria.

_"Perco as rédeas  
Quando você  
Demora, devora, implora  
E sempre por mais..."_

Beijou-a. Raiva, ódio, desejo... Mais e mais... Um vício do qual acreditava ter se livrado e que agora via que jamais conseguiria ficar sem.

Ao ver que o homem cedeu, Bellatrix passou os braços por seu pescoço e entrelaçou com as pernas sua cintura.  
Lucius a segurou pelos quadris e bateu novamente seu corpo contra parede. Ela gemeu, estava dolorida e o desgraçado sabia disso. Não deixou barato e cravou as unhas em suas costas, fazendo-o dizer algo que ela não se importou em entender.  
Com um puxão, tirou a camisa que ele vestia por baixo da túnica preta de comensal, que jazia esquecida no chão.  
Há tanto tempo não sentia sua pele.

Tinham pressa.

Passou a devorar seu pescoço, enquanto ele tentava tirar sua blusa. Ouviu-o sussurrar algo desconexo por ter mordido seu pescoço deixou-a em êxtase, e ela o prendeu com mais força entre as pernas.  
As mãos e a boca dele passearam livre e sofregamente pelo corpo da mulher. Bellatrix arquejou quando o sentiu lamber seus seios e, em seguida, chupá-los com desespero e sede. Não sentiu quando a forçou novamente contra parede para buscar apoio. Não sentia nada além de desejo.  
O toque dele, apesar da tentativa de ser bruto e apressado, era macio, como sempre, as mãos daquele homem tinham uma textura que era capaz de levar qualquer mulher à loucura. E Bella não estava acostumada com aquilo.  
Apenas ele... Lucius e seus contrastes.

Estavam fora de si, os corpos ardiam em brasas como se estivessem com febre... Ardiam como o fogo.

Soltou-se de Lucius para tirarem a roupa. A demora a estava deixando impaciente, precisava dele naquele instante.

Após tirar a calça da mulher, deparou-se com uma mania dela.  
"Você e suas malditas meia-calças."  
Ela sorriu.  
"Vai dizer que você não gosta?"  
"Prefiro sem elas."

Ele sorriu.  
Um gesto de cumplicidade e intimidade que há muito não experimentava vindo dele.  
Algo que fez seu lado fraco voltar... A prova de que jamais seria apenas sexo.

Voltou a segurá-lo com as pernas, sentindo-o invadi-la por inteiro.

Entrelaçou os dedos no cabelo dele e começou a forçá-lo contra seu corpo.  
Uma, duas, mais e mais vezes... Como deveria ser sempre.  
Os sussurros roucos, as mãos, os lábios, a língua, o suor, tudo o que sempre a deixava perdida. Tudo o que desejava.

A cada investida uma nova sensação.  
Talvez fosse o prazer em fazer a coisa errada, talvez fosse por senti-lo arder por ela, talvez fosse apenas pelo desejo de tê-lo novamente em si, mas Lucius era o que ela mais desejava naquele momento. Precisava descarregar sua raiva por ter perdido a confiança do mestre. Precisava dele.

Por muitas vezes, durante sua passagem por Azkaban, Bellatrix se lembrara dele. E o odiava mais por isso... Odiava ele ter traído o mestre e ter seguido como um "bom homem",odiava-o por tê-la desprezado.  
Odiá-lo lhe dava forças.

Tinham dias em que somente o desejo por vingança fazia com que ela seguisse, sua loucura era deixada de lado e ela perdia as esperanças na volta de seu Lorde, dias em que torturar Lucius era mais importante do que respirar.

E ela fazia isso agora. Lucius e seus "certos" indo para o espaço.  
Sem perfeição... Somente por desejo e luxúria.  
Mais e mais.

Os corpos duelavam, como se fazer o outro sentir dor trouxesse mais prazer, mais sede, mais voracidade.

_"Eu sou navalha  
Cortando na carne  
Eu sou a boca  
Que a língua invade  
Sou o desejo  
Maldito e bendito  
Profano e covarde..."_

Mais uma investida forte e decidida e chegaram ao gozo.  
Ele enfiou o rosto no pescoço de Bella, sentindo a respiração e os batimentos acelerados dela. Precisava recuperar o controle.

Não queria acabar com o contato, mas não tinha mais forças para segurá-lo pela cintura. Suas pernas estavam bambas. Ele soltou o quadril dela e ela o soltou, recostando-se na parede.

Ficaram mudos por alguns minutos sem se encarar.  
Lucius, então, se afastou e começou a vestir suas roupas.

"Isso nunca mais vai acontecer, Bellatrix".  
Ela gargalhou.  
"Exatamente como das outras vezes. Você já me disse isso, querido!".  
"Mas dessa vez nós dois sabemos que foi a última, acabou".

Ela que assim seria até ele cair em rendição. O corpo voltou a sentir as marcas do que Voldemort havia feito.  
"Veremos, _Lucky_.

O _azul _voltara a dominar os olhos dele... aquela sensação de perda novamente.

Já vestido, Lucius virou-lhe as costas e partiu.  
Ela não choraria novamente por ele. Não choraria por nada.  
Mas poucas coisas em sua vida era tão dolorosas como ver Lucius partir.  
Sempre e pra sempre.

* * *

**N/A:** Trechos da música da Isabella Taviane, Luxúria.


End file.
